finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Jegran
Jegran (ジュグラン, Juguran) is an elder Lilty character in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers. He is High Commander of the Lilty Army, and believes everything he does is in the best interests of the Lilty Kingdom, even if it means keeping its regime unaware of his actions. He is voiced by Ryuzaburo Otomo in the Japanese version and Michael McConnohie in the English version. Story Prior to the storyline, Jegran was made High Commander by the king of the Lilties. From the start, Jegran's master plan was the activation of the military warship Alexis as part of the Liltan King's idea to weaponize crystal power. However, a freak accident with the Crystal Reactors resulted in Jegran becoming a Crystal Bearer. As a result, the king decided to abandon his ideas. However, Jegran turned on his king and turned him to crystal without anyone else's knowledge. From there, he tested the Crystal Reactors that would be fitted onto the Alexis with a passenger ship until it was attacked by a swarm of monsters. In the ensuing chaos, Jegran is forced to use his powers as a Crystal Bearer to defend the ship. Belle, who had secretly boarded the ship, manages to take a photograph of his crystallized arm. Soon afterward, Amidatelion appears to reclaim the shards of the Yuke Crystal that powered the Crystal Reactor. After making a crash landing outside of Alfitaria, Jegran orders the arrest of Belle, intending to detain her before she can reveal his secret; however, due to the interference of Layle, she manages to escape. Jegran also attempts to capture Amidatelion to reclaim the Yuke Crystal shards; however, when he turns Blaze to crystal, he notices how a person crystallized with his abilities can be used to power a Crystal Reactor. To that end, Jegran set up the arrest of the entire Selkie Guild under false pretexts in order to use them as replacements for the Yuke Crystal shards. However, Layle manages to free the Selkie prisoners as Jegran pursues Belle and Keiss. Jegran fights Keiss in a sword duel and when Jegran is about to crystallize Keiss,Vaigali comes to the rescue, throwing Keiss out of harm's way and becoming crystallized instead. After an attempt to take out Layle, only to rid himself of Amidatelion instead, Jegran learns that his identity as a Crystal Bearer is exposed and is barely arrested after Layle almost crushes him to death with a gravity increase when he tried to kill Keiss for calling him a "criminal". However, playing off of Princess Althea's intent to restore her father, Jegran pretends to be able heal him. Instead, he reveals his reasons for crystallizing the king before smashing him to pieces; he proceeds to offer Althea his power to rule the world with. When she refuses, Jegran attempts to crystallize her, only to find out that she too is a Crystal Bearer. He then takes the Alexis to the skies with Althea as his hostage, intending to use the airship to destroy the Lilty Crystal. When Layle arrives, Jegran declares that the Crystal Principle chose him alone to rule the world; planning to use his powers to become a god and create his own Crystal Principle. While Althea fights the Yukes' spell using her Crystal Bearer powers, Jegran fuses into the Alexis, becoming a giant entity of great power. However, Jegran loses to Layle, resulting in the loss of his Crystal Bearer powers; as the Yuke Crystal is restored, however, Jegran grabs Layle as he falls to his death, intending to take him as well; as they fall, Jegran declares that in the new world, there will be no place for Crystal Bearers. It is, however revealed in the final cutscene that Layle survived the fall or stopped himself from falling and got to some place safe, though Jegrans fate is not specified. Abilities Though he wields a large wing shaped blade as his weapon that he can use at close range as a sword or in long range combat as a projectile throwing weapon, and the physical strength to take down a monster with his own hands, Jegran's actual power as a Crystal Bearer is in his right arm, which is hidden beneath his monster shaped gauntlet. This arm allows Jegran to crystallize anything he wishes. After being arrested, Jegran shows the full extent of his power, releasing a wave of energy from his arm that kills multiple soldiers of the royal guard instantly, transforming large structures into crystallized forms to then morph the structures and fuse onto them in order to use them as armor. Battle Jegran is fought as the final boss of Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers. Category:Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers Characters Category:Lilty Category:Villains